videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Legacy/The Future of Gaming?
Note This is a game design I want Ubisoft and Microsoft to take into consideration. This is my random idea of a great video game and is not a real game that Ubisoft and Microsoft talked about in any means. I will also be working my way up into this article and there will be alot of work taken seriously into making this game at night. Hopefully Ubisoft and Microsoft do collaborate on this game together. I want alot of time taken into the game. Maybe 3½ years. I am seeious about this video game and will do my best working on it. I want to know all of your suggestions for the game also. Thank you for your time. What The Game Is About My Legacy is really about doing whatever you want. You could end up in a black hole, go to an alternate dimension, time travel, or even master elements. The possibilities are endless. There will be a story involved for the game, up to 4 people in multiplayer, and online will be madness. Character The character will be able to be customized my the player their own way. The character will have many, many abilities and many levels to achieve in order to progress further into the game. There are 777 levels for the character to achieve in order to unlock everything possible. The player has the ability to command the character to do what the player says. In a way. You can move the character with your mind from a mind-reading device that will be wirelessly connected to the game. Transportation There will be all types of transportation for the character to take. Like trains, motorcycles, trucks, cars, planes, regular bikes, jets, spaceships, etc. There will be all types of transportation from the late 1900s to 2050, or at least however far it goes. I want as many different types of transportation possible within the game. Engine of the Game The game will possibly run on the Unreal Engine 4. I'm not entirely sure, but I hope so. This could possibly be one of the most expensive ideas for video games. So I'm really uncertain of that. I think it should run on the Unreal Engine 4 because it's a really great engine to run games on and people actually say it takes gaming to a whole other level. It's also one of the best engines of this year. Why Am I Doing This I'm doing this because I wanted a game that I actually would like to play for years, like GTA for example. I want this video game idea to grow. I need your suggestions about the game that I may have missed. I want Ubisoft and Microsoft to actually collaborate together on a video game. It's probably a first for a collab, but still. I dont even know what will happen later on in 2016. Maybe Ubisoft and Microsoft might actually collaborate on the game or just one of them, but at least I hope the game comes into consideration and goes to plan. I know Ubisoft and Microsoft don't take outside game ideas. But maybe this one will change their mind. I need all the help I can get on this "project" I'm doing. I actually putting work into this and will do what I 100% can on this idea. So, if you're reading this I want you to know that I want your help on this video game idea I'm having. Please. My Orginal Ideas My orginal ideas were actually 4 different games. I don't really remember the 2 games I made, but all I knew was that I actually wrote everything about down on paper, but failed horribly when I was trying to work on the 3 games. I was working on them in school. It threw me off the subject completely, but I still passed the grade. So when Summer started I made 1 new game idea. But before I do that idea. The 2nd idea I had for a video game was that you could do whatever you want. Hard to believe I actually had problems with the title of the game itself. I also had alot of trouble for a trailer also. I thought making the actual game was easy. Now I say it's not. I thought before that the game was going to finished in 2015 so I could send it to Microsoft and Ubisoft some way. Well, I was sooo wrong. I actually had like 15 pages of me working on the game. I threw it all away. And later on started from scratch. I had my 3rd idea that the game wouldn't be everything based. It would be an actual story, but I didn't expect it to be. So iffy. The game idea was that you were a baby. You got to choose which gender baby to be, and then later on. Not just you, but everyone's parents left them since 1,000 special babies were born on that same day and also the time for the rising of the demons were happening in 15 years. It happens every 500 years, that reason I don't know why 500 years. It just happened and I rolled with it. But everyone parents left them at the age of 4. The parents knew the babies were smart enough to fend off by themselves. The children still had uncontrollable powers that linked to their emotions. But, by the age of 13 the teenagers slowly got control of their powers. Each person got a specific power. To be honest, this was the first and only idea I've posted on the Ubisoft page on Google Plus. One person said Good Luck with that idea. So yeah. Should have never done that. That's as far as the description went. So now for the last idea. The 4th and last idea before this one was that you, the player, had choices to make like Until Dawn and Life Is Strange. The game started with you being in the war, strangely, where you had the first choice. To either go to jail, or join in the war, but get wounded in the process. You lose the war either way and start thinking that you could've done more in the war so you and your parents move to China. Later on, you look into karate, tai kwon do, etc. so you wouldn't feel hopeless any more. Later on, the player has another choice to make. There were many decisions tied to this. You could kill your parents, just kill your mother, just kill your father, threaten them or just one of them, or sneak out of the house with supplies that will help you stay alive. So those were my original ideas. Sorry this was so long. It sort of. Took over the entire process the this game idea I have now, so again. Sorry if this is too long. I just wanted people to know about my ideas before this one. The Story Project This is only a project, so this story will not be completed yet, nor may be this be the actual story. This game also is choice based and relates to the butterfly effect hugely. So the story starts off with a happy feeling that gets you going about the happy you probably felt in real life, until it all changing and turns downhill. You're 13 years old and well. Your mother, father, and siblings where all killed. You just find out this horrible catastrophe. You can't help, but feel lonely, lost, and mentally and physically challenged. Everyone that was in the house died of the explosion. You were coming back from after-school track and field. The devastation fueled you to be depressed. You even thought about committing suicide. To just run into the burning building, or slice yourself in half. You couldn't help yourself to do anything, but to join them. Reunited with them again and just be free and happy again. But even if you tried. Everyone you cared about stopped you from ending it all. 1 year later. You moved into a foster home. You still couldn't cope to the death of everyone that you cared about and that cared about you. You didn't even participate in highschool anymore. I just lied on the bed and waited for something good to happen. You locked yourself in your room and waited things out. You were very very devastated, depressed, suicidal, etc. This was all I could think about so far. This probably isn't the real story, but this was just what I could do for the story. Butterfly Effect There is a huge variety of butterflies that the character will see depending on how the story is played out. There will be multiple colored butterflies the character will see in the game that will predict how the future may seem like. Some butterflies are even multi-colored. White:Fortune Red:Dead Light Blue:Cured Dark Blue:Sadness Purple:Dark Magic Black:Cursed Light Green:The Kindness of Mother Nature Dark Green:Dangerous Wilderness Light Brown:Search Dark Brown:Look Away Light Grey:Getting Darker Dark Grey:Shadows Bronze:Little Luck Silver:Twice The Luck Of Bronze. Lasts The Same Amount Of Time Gold:Extreme Luck. Lasts Twice The Amount Of Time For Silver And Bronze Platinum:Luck Throughout The Rest Of The Entire Story. Crystalline:Watch Out For The Invisible Cyan:Lighting The Right Path Yellow:The Opposite Orange:Getting Hotter Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:MMO Games Category:Story Based Games Category:Sad Games Category:Butterfly Effect